


Cologne

by Ladybrain86



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Suits, Top!Backstrom, Washington Capitals, bottom!Green, ended up being more scent kink than anything else, m/m - Freeform, prompt: sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrain86/pseuds/Ladybrain86
Summary: Mike lures Nick in with a special trick up his well-tailored sleeve.





	Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the HockeyAnonMeme on Livejournal in 2011.
> 
> Original Prompt: Mike Green/Nicklas Backstrom sex pollen. Where Backstrom is the one who is sex pollened. I would prefer it being the first time they have sex, but established relationship works, too.
> 
> I ended up taking liberties with the "sex pollen" concept.

The Capitals are dressed to the nines in post game attire and after a win, there’s a certain swagger to Mike’s step as he walks past Nick on his way out of the locker room.  
  
Nick catches a scent on the air as the Canadian walks by. It’s a mix of Mike and something else oaky and positively alluring. Arousing. The smell overtakes him. His eyelids flutter shut and his mind goes into overdrive. He’s glad he isn’t getting interviewed because he’d just make an absolute fool of himself.  
  
His hips twitch and he finds he’s hard. He’s young and virile, sure, but he hasn’t gotten this hard so quickly since he was maybe sixteen.  
  
He’s thankful the cut of his pants isn’t too tight in the crotch area. Hiding a hard on with many cameras and teammates around is not on his agenda for the evening.  
  
The scent still fresh in his nostrils, Nick decides that Mike however, is on his agenda.  
  
\--  
  
Their flight back home to DC is early the next morning, so they have the evening all to themselves. Nick can’t help but think that Mike planned this somehow. It seems unlikely but that scent was so intoxicating Mike couldn’t possibly be unaware how it would affect his Swedish lover.  
  
The blonde mulls this over as he unlocks the door to his and Mike’s hotel room. Nick smells Mike before he sees him and dick twitches from the smell alone. Mike is standing in between the beds facing the TV, which covers the Canadian in a flashing pale blue glow.  
  
He’s holding a glass of whiskey in his hand, straight up. He nods towards the younger boy.  
  
“Nicky.” He says simply before swallowing the remainder of the honey brown liquid in one swig. Nick thinks he sees a knowing smirk on Mike’s face, but it could be a trick of the light.  
  
The Swede approaches Mike slowly as he begins tugging at his own tie. He comes to a stop between Mike and the TV and the brunette finishes the job on the tie. He lets it slip through his fingers onto the floor.  
  
Nick leans in nosing at Mike’s neck and just breathes him in. Mike freezes and the usual wave of arousal he gets when he’s with Nick courses through him. He gasps when Nick takes another deep breath in.  
  
“You smell so damn good.”  
  
So good in fact, that Nick has grown hard as a rock once again in an instant.  
  
“Why do you smell so good? What are you wearing?” Nick’s hot, breathy whispers tickle the defenseman’s neck and he urges the Swede to lean back up.  
  
“It’s a secret.” Mike teases.  
  
“Well whatever it is, it’s making me want to do things to you.”  
  
“What kinds of things?”  
  
Nick pushes Mike down onto the bed and presses himself against the older boy. They kiss, finally and Nick begins removing Mike’s tie now. He rubs his hardness against Mike’s thigh deliberately.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Nick responds. Mike’s aroma is still cloying in his nostrils and he did not know it was possible to get this hard.  
  
Mike smiles and kisses Nick again. They remove their suit jackets and pants as neatly as their current situation can allow. Next go their shirts and boxer briefs and they’re naked and Nick has never felt better in his life. He’s frantic for Mike’s touch, his mouth, his heat.  
  
His scent compels him, drives him, makes him want to fuck Mike into next week, next month.  
  
And he proceeds to do just that. Mike had planned this, Nick finds as the older boy jerks his head towards the bedside table, where lube and a condom sit by the lamp.  
  
Mike gives the lube to Nick with a smirk and the younger boy can hardly contain himself. He pours some onto his fingers and reaches down between Mike’s legs without preamble. The brunette bites his lip and grunts.  
  
Mike is lucky he gets the few minutes of prep as it is. Nick was ready to fuck him dry, driven sex crazy as he was by the scent. He rolls on the condom and lubes himself up, then flops down on his back.  
  
“Oh, I see how it is.” Mike chuckles.  
  
“You torture me all night with your perfume, I deserve to lay back and relax.”  
  
“It’s cologne, Nicky. Perfume is for girls.”  
  
“So you admit what it is, finally.” Nick says as he grabs for Mike, trying to pull him on top of him.  
  
“Yeah I guess I did.” He replies as he crawls into the Swede’s lap, rubbing their dicks together. Nick gasps at the contact and grabs Mike’s wrists and squeezes.  
  
“What kind is it, will you tell me dat?” Nick’s English starts to get sloppy, it always does when they get like this.  
  
“It’s pheromone cologne.” Mike hopes the English word ‘pheromone’ is similar enough to the Swedish one so he won’t have to explain anything and they can get to fucking already.  
  
“Feremon…cologne.”  
  
The scent is fading but Nick closes his eyes and takes another deep breath of it in. Mike takes this moment to lift up and position himself then swiftly but carefully settles down onto Nick’s prick. Both of them throw their heads back in that ecstasy of initial coital contact.  
  
Mike snaps his head forward as he tries to set a rhythm. Nick pulses his hips, trying to set a breakneck pace but the Canadian is having none of that. Green slows it all down content to fuck at a lazy undulation, like waves crashing on a beach on a hot summer day.  
  
The blonde lifts his hands to his head and grasps his hair. He moans in two parts pleasure, one part impatience. Mike chuckles low and devious as he reaches out and caresses the expanse of skin before him. He pays special attention to Nick’s ticklish spots and the Swede squirms and whines.  
  
“Don’t tease more…”  
  
“Alright, alright. No more.”  
  
Mike leans down, until they’re chest to chest, to whisper into his ear.  
  
“Now fuck me like I know you want to.”  
  
Quicker than Mike can say ‘slapshot’, he finds himself on his back, his head in the pillows and his legs wrapped around Nick’s hips tighter than a vice. The younger boy’s frantic pace is back and neither of them can complain about how it makes them feel. The angle is perfect; he’s hitting Mike’s prostate dead on in quick, agonizingly pleasurable pulses.  
  
Nick kisses him hard and deep then nestles his face in the crook of Mike’s neck and takes one last deep inhale of the cologne. On the exhale he shivers and comes hard. The brunette rides him through it, reaches for his own cock and finishes himself off with a grunt and a whimper.  
  
They both lay panting, doing their best to catch their breath. Nick reaches for Mike’s hand, entwining their fingers.  
  
“You should wear dat cologne more often.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Mike teases.  
  
“Yeah. I really, really like it. I decide I like the way it makes me feel. Makes me hot for you. Hotter than you make me feel already.”  
  
“Mission accomplished.”  
  
\--fin--


End file.
